muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Follow That Bird
featured the film's movie poster mostly unaltered.]] Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird is the first feature-length film to star characters from Sesame Street. Synopsis The plot involves an organization of birds called the Feathered Friends sending Big Bird to Oceanview, Illinois, to live with a bird family called the Dodos. However, after deciding that he isn't happy with them, he heads back to Sesame Street, not realizing that it will take more than just three hours to get back home. Big Bird's road trip makes the news, and his friends on Sesame Street team together to find him. Also seeking him are Miss Finch, the social worker from Feathered Friends who sent him to live with the Dodos, and the Sleaze Brothers, owners of a carnival who want him as their main attraction. Notes * The street set used in this movie is a rebuilt version of the show set, made to look more realistic. The expanded street includes a bakery, a grocery store, a fire station, an auto body shop, and a bookstore. * The Dodo family's home address is 35 Canary Row, Oceanview, Illinois. * The movie was filmed on location in Ontario, Canada, and at Toronto International Studios. Thus, in addition to the regular Sesame Street puppeteers, many of the performers from Fraggle Rock were used for the film. * In addition to its own storybook adaptation, this movie inspired five storybooks, Big Bird's Day on the Farm, Big Bird Visits the Dodos, Big Bird Joins the Carnival, Count All the Way to Sesame Street and Welcome Home, Big Bird which takes place after the movie. * The aircraft that Big Bird flies on from Sesame Street to Oceanview, Illinois is a Fokker F27 Friendship. *A widescreen DVD presented in the film's original 1.85:1 screen-aspect ratio was available for the first time in 2009, when a 25th-anniversary Deluxe Edition DVD of the film was released. Previously, all region-1 copies of the film were presented full screen 1.33:1. *Just before Big Bird's entrance roller-skating down the street you can see him through the Fix-It Shop window waiting for his cue for just a moment or two before he skates home. *The turkey-truck driver's license plate reads "GOBBLE." Songs * Grouch Anthem * Ain't No Road Too Long * One Little Star * Easy Goin' Day * Upside Down World * I'm So Blue Cast very brief appearance. Seen with an unnamed yellow monster, Roosevelt Franklin and Prairie Dawn.]] *''Muppet Performers'' :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Cheryl Wagner, Patricia Leeper, Gordon Robertson, Jeff Weiser, Shari Weiser, Tim Gosley, Noel MacNeal, Robert Stutt, Lee Armstrong, Robert Mills, John Pattison, Frank Meschkuleit, Terry Angus, Matthew Pidgeon, Stephen Brathwaite, Tom Vandenberg, Francine Anderson, Ron Wagner, Martine Carrier, Karen Valleau, Michelle Frey, Gus Harsfai, Patricia Lewis, Charlotte Levinson, Carolanne MacLean, Peter McCowatt, Brian Moffatt, Myra Fried, Jani Lauzon, Sandra Shamas, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero *''Sesame Street Cast'' :Linda Bove as Linda :Emilio Delgado as Luis :Loretta Long as Susan :Sonia Manzano as Maria :Bob McGrath as Bob :Roscoe Orman as Gordon :Alaina Reed as Olivia :Kermit Love as Willy *''Human Cast'' :Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze :Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze :Alyson Court as Ruthie :Benjamin Barrett as Floyd :Richard Campbell as Boy with apple :Liston Bates as Rescue Boy :Tawny Richard as Rescue Girl :Adrian McCalla as Kid at map :Tanya Marie Cook as Tanya :Shawna Stoll as Airline Announcer *''Cameo Guest Stars'' :Paul Bartel as Grouch Cook :Sandra Bernhard as Grouch Waitress :John Candy as State Trooper :Chevy Chase as Newscaster :Waylon Jennings as Truck Driver Muppet cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Kermit the Frog, Cookie Monster, Grover, Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Miss Finch, Mommy Dodo, Daddy Dodo, Donny Dodo, Marie Dodo, Madame Chairbird *''Background Characters'' :Grundgetta, Osvaldo, el Gruñón, Grouches, Bruno the Trashman, Barkley, Herry Monster, Gladys the Cow, Elmo, Two Headed Monster, Sherlock Hemlock, The Amazing Mumford, Biff, Sully, Buster the Horse, Forgetful Jones, Simon Soundman, Dr. Nobel Price, Poco Loco, Maurice Monster, Bruce Monster, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Homer Honker, Honkers, Slimey, Anything Muppets, Sesame Street Monsters, Board of Birds Additional credits *Producer: Tony Garnett *Executive Producer: Joan Ganz Cooney *Associate Producers: Pat Churchill, Martin G. Baker *"Sesame Street" Muppet Consultant: Kermit Love *New Character Design: Michael K. Frith See also *''Follow That Bird'' (soundtrack) *''Follow That Bird'' (video) *''Follow That Bird'' Wendy's Kids Meal External links *IMDb *DVD review at DVDizzy.com *Interview with director Ken Kwapis at babble.com Category:Follow That Bird Follow That Bird